


lavender lips

by sylvenon



Series: hanahaki [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic-Users, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Witch Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Hinata can't make potions and Ushijima doesn't need help falling help.





	lavender lips

It wasn't Hinata's fault. It was his Other's fault. They had picked the wrong herb and now the potion that was supposed to enhance the senses was going to force someone head over heels with the next person they see. Hinata couldn't bring himself to tell his father, but what he didn't realize was that his father was not going to take it. It was going into a costumer's muffin. Hinata was trying to convince his Other to not tell his mother. Until he saw him.

"Wait!" A screech from both Hinata and his Other. But it was too late. Hinata screeched as his Other circled the room above. Hinata hid, light sprouting from his body from his nerves. Something touched his shoulder and Hinata was praying that his mother would have mercy. The hand was heavy and then someone said next to him. "Waka-kun, I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

"It's fine, Hinata. I don't feel any different." His voice was a low timber. Hinata looked up, staring at Ushijima.

"Excuse me. No. You do feel different. You just ate a muffin with a love potion in it!" He yelled, throwing his arms up. His Other appeared in their human body, leaning over them.

"Perhaps he does not feel different, because the effects of the spell did not change any of his emotions." They spoke, their voice otherworldly, shadowy, precise. Hinata stared into their black eyes, before focusing on the man next to him.

"You love me?" Ushijima nods.

"Yes." Hinata couldn't help but scream.   


End file.
